the saltwater room
by ilovmi4ev
Summary: OCxKyle If you don't like my OC rachael Kenny, don't read. It's quite simple. Rated T for sexual parts.


_**A/N**_**: I know I should be working on 'not such a lonely Jew at christmas' but this story just popped in my head when I was listening to 'the saltwater room' by owl city. and the lyrics arn't wrong theres two verisons of this song and this is one of them (it's on the UK version album.)**

_**I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay on the shore  
Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold**_

I was walking through the lonely streets of South Park. I felt cold and alone. I just wanted Kyle but I knew I couldn't have him. We were exact opposites, I was the pervert like a demon and Kyle was the uke like an angel. I sighed and walked around the corner as I looked at the stars twinkling in the night sky.

_**So like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently  
Before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground**_

I thought I saw him but it was just another guy. I pulled down on my Ushanka hat and pushed up my glasses. I began to cry for all the times I was there for him and all the times he was there for me. I shook my head and carried on walking and walking until I was at the border-line of South Park. _'I can't carry on like this, I love him but I don't have the guts to actually tell him. God, someone help me through the pain.' _I felt as though someone was there watching me so I spun around to see that no-one was there. I shook my head and sat down on a log and put my head in my hands and sobbed.

_**All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue, farewell with your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room**_

Someone put their hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I lifted my head to see who it was. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Kyle I feel so alone, please help me with the pain." I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and smoothed me with his words.

"it's okay I'm here now,"

"That's not the point! It's because of you! I-I..." I began to cry again, but more heavily.

"W-what have I done?" He began to sound hurt by my words. My eye's widened as I realised what i said.

"It's not you. It's-It's ... becauseiloveyou." I spoke quickly at the last part because I didn't want him to know yet.

_**Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time **_

Can you believe that the crew has gone?  
And they wouldn't let me sign on  
All my islands have sunk in the deep  
And I can hardly relax or even oversleep

"Pardon?" he asked.

I sighed. "I think I'm in love with you..." I looked down and began to cry again.

"Ssh, Ssh its okay I think I love you too." He said, blushing a dark red.

I looked up hoping that what he just said was true. "R-really?" I asked, beginning to blush myself.

"Yes, I've loved you ever since you moved here. And when you were in that car accident and was in a come for 4 months I was in depression wondering if I could ever hold you in my arms again." Now he began to cry so I stopped him by kissing him.

_**When I feel warm with your hand in mine  
When we walk along the shoreline  
I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow **_

So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
Yeah, all the time, all the time

Our lips were locked together like as thought there were meant to be. He began to kiss back and pushed me to the soft snow and began to lick my lips, asking for permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth so that he could enter and our tongue battle began and eventually I got into his mouth and he tasted like mint's.

He broke the kiss so that we could breath. "you... taste like apples." I said, stroking my cheek.

"Well you taste like mints." I replied back. He smirked and dove in for another kiss.

_**Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time**_

After broke for air again, I decided it was time to go home. "Don't you think we should go home? Although none of my parents are home so I'll be lonely again..." I sighed as I felt a tear go down my cheek. Kyle wiped away the tear and smiled at me.

"Don't worry if you want I'll stay at yours tonight." I blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Kyle.

"I don't know, what about your parents? Won't they have a go at you or something?"

"We can worry about them tomorrow, but tonight it's our night." I blushed even harder and got up but my legs gave in. I felt strong arm's around my thighs and looked up to see that Kyle was holding me bridle style.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"Taking you home."

As he opened the door to my room, I realised that it was just us two, at home, no parents, no little annoying sister asking why we are making annoying sex sounds. Perfect.

"Are you tired my love?" He asked me.

"A bit."

"Do you want me to give you privacy while you get dressed?"

"Please." On that note he left the room. After I got changed I called him back in and after about 5 minutes he came back in but only in his boxer shorts.

_**When we're apart what ever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time**_

We were kissing again but with more passion. He pushed me onto my bed and began to lightly touch my hips and it felt amazing even through my pyjama shorts. I began to moan as he began to thrust his tongue in my mouth.

_**Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When we're apart what ever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, oh, all the time**_

He began to push his hands up my back and kiss my jaw line. I felt like as though I was in heaven. "do you think we should go to sleep now?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

"Maybe but I don't feel like it." I pouted but then gave in. "Fine but as long as you'll promise that you'll never leave me."

"I promise, I love you." I blushed at the last part what he said.

"I love you too." I whispered back as I rested my head on his chest and began to fall asleep. I herd him hum one of my favourite songs, the saltwater room by owl city.


End file.
